


Two Hundred Percent

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance is a huge dork. Keith is not amused. But for right now he decides to put up with him...until he says something that is actually impossible.Oneshot/drabble





	Two Hundred Percent

Lance's smirk was usual and haughty. Not to be mixed up with hottie of course. Keith was not amused at all.

"I'm 80% awesome, 20% water," Lance said. And then: "And 100% beauty."

Wait. That didn't even make any sense. Keith frowned at him suddenly.

"That's impossible, that's two hundred percent, Lance." Trust Lance to fuck this up somehow.

But Lance had an answer to that too, of course.

"Yeah, because I'm twice the man you'll ever be."

Wow, savage.


End file.
